Richard Steven Horvitz
| birth_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | residence = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | occupation = Actor, voice actor | years active = 1976–present | children = 3 | spouse = Kristen Lazarian | website = http://www.richardhorvitz.com/ | alias = Richard Horvitz Richard Wood Rico Bonet }} Richard Steven Horvitz (born July 29, 1966), sometimes credited as Richard Wood, is an American actor and voice actor. In the world of animation, he has voiced mentally unstable and neurotic characters. He is known for his work voicing the original Alpha 5 in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo and Power Rangers Turbo, Raz in Psychonauts, Kaos in the Skylanders series, Billy and his father Harold in The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Grey Matter in Ben 10, Daggett in The Angry Beavers, Bumble in Kinectimals, the title character in Invader Zim, Mouth in Kick Buttowski, Orthopox in the Destroy All Humans! series, the Zoni in the Ratchet & Clank series, the Space Weaver in Broken Age and Lugosi in Bunnicula. Personal life Horvitz was born, grew up, resides and currently works in Los Angeles. Later, he taught voice acting and theater at the California State University, Northridge. He lives with his wife, playwright and screenwriter Kristen Lazarian, and their three sons: Cole, Jake and Wyatt. The couple's oldest of their three sons, Jake Elliot Horvitz (born April 11, 1997), was mentioned at an event promoting The Angry Beavers. He and Lazarian wrote an episode of The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy with the episode's storyboard artist C. H. Greenblatt, entitled "Keeper of the Reaper". Career Horvitz first appeared in the 1976 Freshen Up Gum commercial, which led to other commercial appearances and several hand modeling jobs. After a brief stint in an off-Broadway production of Oliver!, he went on to make appearances on television seeies such as Kids Incorporated and Safe at Home and films, such as Summer School, How I Got Into College and Deadly Weapon. He also starred as Howie for two seasons on the 1988 syndicated television sitcom The Munsters Today which lasted three years until 1991. Howie was best friend of Marilyn Munster (played by actress Hilary Van Dyke). Starting in 1993, he changed the focus of his career to voice acting, starting with voice of Alpha 5 on the live-action series Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. This is one of Richard's often-forgotten roles that he has performed. From here, he expanded into several other particular voice roles on such animated shows as The Angry Beavers (Daggett), Invader Zim (Zim), Kim Possible, Dave the Barbarian (Ned Frischman), Zatch Bell! (Kanchomé), The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy as Billy and his father Harold, Ben 10 (Grey Matter), Squirrel Boy (Rodney) and Shorty McShorts' Shorts as Dudley. After his stint as Alpha 5 ended, Horvitz went on to voice a few monsters in other Power Rangers series, and was also the voice of Alpha 7 in the Power Rangers: Wild Force episode "Forever Red". He also played the main character Raz in Psychonauts and Orthopox in Destroy All Humans!, Destroy All Humans! 2 and Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon in a voice that closely resembles that of Zim (in an English accent). He has voiced various NPCs in EverQuest 2. He voiced the Berserker Darklings in The Darkness, Bumble in Kinectimals and Kaos in Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure. Horvitz also voiced "Green Grapes" in the Fruit of the Loom commercials. He has also acted on stage, including in Jeffrey Hatcher's "Mrs. Mannerly" in Boston. Filmography Live-action * Babylon 5 – Mark * Fruit of the Loom Commercials – "Green Grapes" * Head of the Class – Oswald Bletch * MMPR/PRZ/PRT – Alpha 5 (voice, credited as Richard Wood) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie – Alpha 5 (voice) * Power Rangers in Space – Datascammer (voice) * Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue – Smogger (voice) * Power Rangers: Time Force – Mantamobile (voice) * Power Rangers: Wild Force – Alpha 7 (voice) * Sabrina, the Teenage Witch – Additional Voices * Safe at Home – Gary Van Sickle * That's So Raven – Teddy * The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth – Sherry the Fairy (voice) * The Chimp Channel – Timmy Briar (voice) * The Munsters Today – Howie Buchanan * Tosh.0 – Fred Willard Fan * VR Troopers – Minotaurbot (2nd voice) * Working – Craig, Elevator Passenger * You Can't Take It with You – Leo Animation * As Told by Ginger – Mitchey Mickelberg * Ben 10 – Grey Matter, Sublimino, Lepidopterran Prisoner, Arnold * Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures – Scott * Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer – Yucky * Bunnicula – Lugosi * Codename: Kids Next Door – Crayon Boy * Dave the Barbarian – Ned Frischman * Dead Meat – Malockawokka * Detention – Additional Voices * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera – Dr. Chipotle Sr., Diego, Dr. Chipotle Jr. * Elena of Avalor – Ocho * Finley the Fire Engine – Dex (U.S. version) * Fish Hooks – Ninja * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends – Additional Voices * Histeria! – Additional Voices * Invader Zim – Zim, Additional Voices * Johnny Bravo – Ticket Taker, Bag Boy, Dr. Pencilneck, Guard * KaBlam! – Additional Voices * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil – Mouth * KIDSCITY: The Village Dome of Kids – Jack Spyro Lloyd, Additional Voices * Kim Possible – Aviarius * Mad – Flop-Flips Announcer, Surgeon * Milo Murphy's Law – Additional Voices * Mixels – Mixadel, Scrud, Splasho * Mqueen Zoom – Professor Shortbody * New Looney Tunes – Impkin the Pumpkin King * Poochini's Yard – Additional Voices * Rocko's Modern Life – Pinky the Appendix, Rocko's Car, Additional Voices * Rugrats – Various Teenage Characters * Serta Commercials – Additional Voices * Shorty McShorts' Shorts – Dudley, Guard * Sky Rat – Possum * Skylanders Academy – Kaos * Squirrel Boy – Rodney J. Squirrel * Static Shock – Jimmy Osgood * The Angry Beavers – Daggett Beaver * The Bite-Sized Adventures of Sam Sandwich – Big Cheese, Fryborg, Salty Pup * The Brothers Flub – Additional Voices * The Buzz on Maggie – Additional Voices * The Cat&Birdy Warneroonie PinkyBrainy Big Cartoonie Show – Kirby (season 2) * The Fairly OddParents – Bird * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy – Billy, Harold, Additional Voices * The Legend of Prince Valiant – Additional Voices * The Loud House – Chaz, Joey * The Mammal Team – Nutbite * The Mighty B! – Additional Voices * The Shivering Truth – Additional Voices * Totally Spies! – Theodor * Underfist: Halloween Bash – Billy, Harold Anime * Duel Masters – Fritz * Zatch Bell! – Kanchome, Additional Voices * Dragon Ball Super – Dr. Rota (as Rico Bonet) Films * Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure – Billy, Harold * Billy & Mandy: Wrath of the Spider Queen – Billy, Harold * Cats & Dogs – Puppy at Barn (voice, uncredited) * Crazy, Stupid, Love – Hardware Store Assistant * EuroTrip – ADR Performer * From Up on Poppy Hill – Additional Voices * Hop – Additional Voices * Deadly Weapon – Lester * How I Got Into College – Young Enterpriser * How the Grinch Stole Christmas – Grinch's Answering Machine (voice, uncredited) * Howl's Moving Castle – Additional Voices * Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus! – Zim * Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return – Munchkin Suitor * Mulan – Chinese Soldier * Osmosis Jones – Male Red Blood Cell * Pom Poko – Additional Voices * Race to Space – Keith * Sabrina Goes to Rome – Stonehenge (voice) * Saving Santa – Orange Haired Elf, Chestnut * Shaolin Soccer – Cheating Team Captain (voice) * Snow Dogs – Scooper (voice, dream sequence) * Son of the Mask – Masked Otis (voice, shared with Bill Farmer) * Storm – Danny * Summer School – Alan Eakian * The Adventures of Galgameth – Kinch * The Informant! – Mark Whitacre's Attorney * The Wind Rises – Additional Voices * Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie – Alpha 5 (voice) Video games * Ape Escape: On The Loose – Spike, Child * Broken Age – Walt'r, The Space Weaver * Brütal Legend – Kabbage Boy Guitarist, Jack the Lift-Op, Additional Voices * Crash of the Titans – Brat Girl, Koo-Ala, Doom-Monkey * Destroy All Humans! – Orthopox 13, Suburban Crazy * Destroy All Humans! 2 – Orthopox 13 / Holopox * Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon – Holopox (Orthopox 13), Orthopox 14 * EverQuest II – Geredo, Guard Tanglor, Shawdowman, Skeleton, Snorgle Filthwallow, Gerbard the Snitch, Cog Burn, Ogobre, Jubbs Tagglefoot, Gubbo Chaley, Farmer Walcott, Turtle * Jurassic Park: Dinosaur Battles – Gabriel (as Rich Horvitz) * Kinectimals – Bumble * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots – PMC Soldiers * Nicktoons MLB – Zim * Nicktoons Nitro – Zim * Nicktoons Racing – Daggett "Dag" Beaver * PlayStation Move Heroes – Lunk, Zoni * Prototype 2 – Additional Voices * Psychonauts – Razputin "Raz" Aquato * Psychonauts 2 – Razputin "Raz" Aquato * Psychonauts in the Rhombus of Ruin – Razputin "Raz" Aquato * Ratchet & Clank series – The Zoni, Stuart Zurgo, Tharpods, Additional Voices * Resistance: Fall of Man – Slipskull * Rise of the Argonauts – Sinon * Skylanders: Giants – Kaos * Skylanders: Imaginators – Kaos * Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure – Kaos * Skylanders: SuperChargers – Kaos * Skylanders: Swap Force – Kaos * Skylanders: Trap Team – Kaos * SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom – Zim * The Darkness – Berserker Darkling * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy – Billy, Harold * WildStar – Creature * World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria – Fel Imp, Saboteur Kip'tilak, Kaz'tik the Manipulator * World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor – Additional Voices * Zatch Bell! Mamodo Battles – Kanchome Audiobooks * Goosebumps: Attack of the Mutant – Skipper Matthews Awards and nominations * Nominated – Annie Award for Outstanding Individual Achievement for Voice Acting by a Male Performer in an Animated Television Production for Invader Zim – 2001 References External links * * Category:1966 births Category:American male child actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors Category:California State University, Northridge faculty Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Los Angeles Category:Jewish American male actors